


13 de Diciembre

by Xx_Andromeda_xX



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Compatible con canon, Death Note - Freeform, Escribí esto a la madrugada porque quería hacer algo por el cumpleaños de mello, Esto ocurre dentro del caso Kira, Fluff, M/M, Matt (mencionado), Meronia, No betatester we die like a man, Por favor quiero más fanfics de ellos dos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Andromeda_xX/pseuds/Xx_Andromeda_xX
Summary: Desde que abandonaron el orfanato, Near nunca ha olvidado el cumpleaños de Mello.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	13 de Diciembre

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este oneshot por el cumpleaños de Mello. Tengo muchas ideas respecto a estos dos, así que podrían haber más fanfics a futuro. Este está basado en mitad del caso Kira. Me harían muy feliz dejando sus comentarios y kudos!

Near no era de estar ansioso. Sin embargo, sus ojos oscuros se deslizaban cada tanto de los juguetes con los que se entretenía al reloj que marcaba una de las pantallas del cuartel. Ocho y catorce minutos. La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad, y él estaba ajeno a eso. No pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado jugando en el suelo con uno de sus nuevos robots, su mente iba más rápido de lo que quisiera de pensamiento en pensamiento, y estos eran sobre cierto chico rubio que no había visto desde que le había entregado su fotografía. Aquella que atesoraba desde que había dejado el orfanato, incluso antes, y que se había convencido a si mismo de que no era por más que su propio beneficio. Sí, sabía que la fotografía le serviría. Pero una parte de él no quería dejarla ir después de todos esos años teniéndola como único lazo que lo unía con Mello, por más de que el mayor no supiera y posiblemente tampoco estuviese interesado en saber lo importante que aquello era para el albino.  
Por alguna razón, todo aquel que conocía a Near podría describirlo como un chico sin sentimientos. Calculador, casi robótico. Y así vivía en parte su vida, en modo piloto. Hacía lo que debía hacer, y lo que debía hacer era seguir con la tarea de L y atrapar a Kira. Pero eso, por más de que lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado, no lo alejaba del todo de sus sentimientos y de sus emociones. No, Near no era un chico sin sentimientos. En realidad, a veces tenía demasiado de ellos, y su única forma de ignorarlos era enfocándose en alguna otra cosa que requiriera de su intelecto. Pero cuando estaba solo por las noches, cuando el caso de Kira se quedaba entre las paredes de la sala principal del cuartel y él sólo era un muchacho de dieciocho años entre las sábanas blancas de su cama, millones de preguntas que se hacía, de posibilidades, y de deseos se presentaban en su mente, no permitiéndole concebir el sueño la mayoría de las veces. Siempre había sido así, pero últimamente, todas esas preguntas involucraban a una sola persona. Y no era ni el mismo Kira, era a Mello. Él sabía bien que el rubio no lo soportaba. No le interesaba mucho, en realidad, pero mentiría si dijera que no le afectaba, por más contradictorio que eso sonara. Aún así, aquellas cosas quedaban en la mente de Near, y nunca se las podría expresar a gente tan superficial para él como eran Halle, Gevanni o Rester, sus únicos confidentes en la actualidad. Porque ellos conocían el lado de Near que trabajaba para atrapar a Kira, no aquel lado emocional que ocultaba tras su apariencia aniñada y sus montones de juguetes, que lo hacían parecer aún más ajeno a experimentar sentimientos. No conocían lo que lo mantenía despierto por la noche, las ideas que tenía cuando no estaba pensando en el caso. No conocían como Mello podía influír en él, por más de que no se dejara llevar emocionalmente por esa influencia y se mantuviera bajo control. A veces agradecía eso, porque pensaba que si su mente no tuviera la capacidad de dividir en dos sus necesidades y sus obligaciones de forma tan clara, posiblemente no habría llegado tan lejos como lo había hecho. Y haber llegado tan lejos no sólo servía para llevar a cabo la investigación y vengar la muerte de L, sino que las posibilidades que tenía con tantos contactos poderosos le permitían de vez en cuando dejar que su lado más humano, el que necesitaba cumplir sus deseos más íntimos, se satisfaciera.  
Oyó el ruido metálico de la puerta al abrirse detrás de él seguido por el de unos tacones. No se dio vuelta, tampoco habló, sólo esperó a que Halle lo hiciera. Él sólo quería escuchar que lo que le había encomendado había resultado con éxito.  
—Ya está todo arreglado, Near. Como lo pediste, fue difícil conseguirlo, pero aceptó tus condiciones. Si me permites opinar sobre esto, creo que su curiosidad fue mayor que sus deseos de negarse.  
Dijo la mujer, que estaba a unos metros del albino. Near nuevamente no la miró, siguió concentrado en sus juguetes.  
—Perfecto. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.  
Le respondió, mientras que una sonrisa ladina aparecía en sus labios, sin ser vista por Halle.  
—Ahora, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué...?  
Near dejó salir de su boca un sonido similar al de una explosión cuando chocó dos de sus robots, antes de hablar.  
—No es de tu incumbencia.  
Y eso fue lo último que dijo, para que luego la rubia suspirara, sabiendo que al menos había cumplido con el extraño pedido del chico. Abandonó la habitación, ese día había estado particularmente calmado en la central y con Gevanni y Rester trabajando en sus respectivas tareas, Near se había encontrado solo la mayoría del día sin apartarse de su pequeña zona de juegos.  
Pero cuando Halle cerró la puerta tras ella luego de ese corto intercambio de palabras, él dejó los juguetes en el suelo y se puso de pie.  
Así que, a pesar de todo, Mello había aceptado. Ahora todo se volvía más interesante, y estaba ansioso, así como ligeramente nervioso, cosa inusual en él, por como las cosas se desarrollarían.  
Miró de nuevo el reloj y vio que ahora marcaba las nueve y tres minutos. Faltaban dos horas y cuarenta y ocho minutos para el gran día, y sin mucho más que hacer por su cuenta allí, decidió que lo mejor sería descansar un poco. Si es que lograba cerrar los ojos en lo que restaba de la noche y dejar de pensar en todos los posibles escenarios que sucederían al día siguiente. 

El trece de diciembre llegó, y Near estuvo extrañamente inquieto, más a medida que se acercaba la noche. No era un tipo de inquietud que demostrara a los tres miembros de su equipo, más bien una interna, que no le permitía pensar con la claridad que lo caracterizaba y hasta incluso lo entorpecía. Todo estaba arreglado de acuerdo a como lo había planeado, sólo necesitaba una cosa: que Mello se presentara en el cuartel. Pero si algo sabía Near es que el rubio era una persona de palabra, y que no se la hubiera dado a Halle si realmente no iba a cumplir. Eso lo tranquilizaba, por un lado, pero por otro, no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso. Sabía que muchas cosas podían salir mal. De hecho, había hecho una lista mental de ellas. Y repasó durante el día cada una de las posibilidades. Pero sabía que Mello, por más de qué él intentara leerlo, era impredecible. Y eso en parte era lo que le gustaba de él. Esa forma de hacer lo que menos se esperaba la gente. Había aprendido con los años a reconocer que tipo de caminos llevaría, pero nunca podía estar el cien por ciento seguro. Era ese el factor sorpresa que tanto lo caracterizaba.  
—Halle, Rester, Gevanni, pueden irse a casa. Mañana seguiremos con esto.  
Declaró el menor mientras terminaba una torre de legos rojos sobre el escritorio. Todos se dieron la vuelta, bastante sorprendidos, menos la única mujer de la sala, que sabía un poco sobre los planes de Near.  
—Pero aún hay mucho que hacer, Near. ¿No sería mejor si permanecemos la noche aquí?  
El muchacho comenzó a desarmar la torre desinteresadamente, negando.  
—No. Tómense un descanso. Mañana continuaremos.—volvió a decir. Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos, y luego a Halle, que se encogió de hombros.  
Eran las diez de la noche cuando el edificio quedó vacío y abierto, cosa de la que Near se encargó personalmente. Por fuera, se mostraba tan sereno y calmado como siempre, pero por dentro era un manojo de sentimientos encontrados que apenas podía manejar. Era sensible, y si todo lo que había planeado no salía como pensaba, sabía que iba a llevarse una decepción muy grande.  
La misma escena que el día anterior se repitió. Near sentado en el suelo, esta vez con su marionetas, jugando. Sólo que esta vez, la puerta no necesitó ser abierta, y el sonido de los zapatos contra el suelo no provenía de Halle.  
—Mello. —exclamó en un tono tranquilo el más pequeño, mientras movía graciosamente los dedos en los que estaba cada marioneta como si interactuaran entre sí.  
—Hagamos esto rápido, ¿Qué quieres?  
Near suspiró. No esperaba menos que una respuesta de ese estilo.  
—Creo que rápido es la palabra menos indicada para describirlo. —casi se lamentó el joven, bajando las manos con las marionetas finalmente y dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Mello. Lo analizó detenidamente, y era tan extraño si se ponía a verlo en retrospectiva tenerlo frente a él así: vestido en ropa de cuero, con aquel gran abrigo negro, y la cicatriz que intentaba ocultarse bajo su pelo ahora más largo. No sé parecía en nada, y al mismo tiempo le recordaba tanto, al chico de quince años que dejó Wammy. Pero así eran las cosas de la vida, y el Mello que estaba allí era exactamente el mismo niño que algún día juró ser su eterno rival por la sucesión de L. Le parecía tan estúpido, a decir verdad, toda esa historia que él había creado en su cabeza. Él jamás había sentido ninguna rivalidad. Incluso, de no ser por sus principios, habría dejado a Mello ser el número uno. Pero él sabía que no era así como las cosas funcionaban, y aunque todo el mundo lo viera como el segundo sucesor, Near sólo lo veía como un igual.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Near? Creí que había dejado en claro que todo terminó con la fotografía. A menos que...  
—No. —se apresuró a interrumpirlo el albino—No tengo una copia, ni otra fotografía que quiera devolverte... No es esa la razón por la que te llamé.  
El rubio parecía comenzar a irritarse. Frunció el ceño y se acercó unos pasos, quedando así más cerca de Near, que dejó las marionetas en el suelo y se puso con cuidado de pie.  
—Mandas a tu secretaria a buscarme de un día para otro... Diciendo que es algo de suma importancia. Dejas todo el edificio abierto y estás solo. Podría incluso matarte y huir y me saldría con la mía. No creas que no rastreé la ubicación de tus amigos antes de venir aquí. Ninguno está lo suficientemente cerca como para salvarte si quisiera hacerte algo.  
—Lo sé. Tuve eso en consideración, Mello. Pero no tengo miedo. A decir verdad, no creo que seas capaz de matarme. Tal vez como mucho herirme de gravedad, pero no matarme.  
Mello apretó la mandíbula, guardándose un insulto en lo más profundo de su garganta. Definitivamente se arrepentía de haber ido, ¿Que lo citara sin razón obvia para dejarlo en ridículo haciendo una de sus estúpidas suposiciones? Se vio tentado a tomar su pistola, pero en realidad, sabía que matar a Near implicaba dos cosas: primero, tener a todo su equipo detrás de él, y eso era lo último que quería, y segundo, perder ante Near. Porque aunque así lograra ser el único sucesor, reconocía que lo sería de la forma sucia. Y él quería ganarle, no deshacerse de él.  
— ¿Acaso me trajiste aquí sólo para tener una charla? Creo que comienzas a sentirte demasiado solo. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime por qué estoy aquí.  
Su insistencia decepcionaba al menor, que soltó un suspiro y se acercó un poco más a él. Hacía años que no estaban tan cerca. A Mello nunca le había gustado tener cercanía con él, y Near lo sabía, así que el que no estuviera retrocediendo o diciéndole que él lo hiciera era un avance.  
—Hoy es trece de diciembre.  
Respondió, sin darle muchas más explicaciones, esperando que Mello entendiera por qué era tan importante para él verlo. Pero se llevó otra decepción, porque no lo hizo.  
—Tus habilidades mentales están reduciéndose, genio. ¿Eso es todo?  
Dijo como si fuera obvio, y es que en realidad lo era. No mentía al decir la fecha, pero no entendía como Mello la pasaba tan por alto.  
—Es tu cumpleaños.  
Ese comentario hizo que el rubio se quedara unos segundos en silencio. Su mirada cambió, su expresión se puso mucho más seria. Hacía años su cumpleaños había dejado de ser su cumpleaños y había pasado a ser un día más del año. Y que Near lo recordara, y le importara, hacía que no supiera como sentirse al respecto. Parte de él no quería que el menor tuviera esa información en su cabeza, pero otra parte se preguntaba qué se le pasaba por esta para citarlo en aquella fecha.  
Mello se quedó callado, su mirada lo decía todo. ¿Y ahora qué?, le preguntaba en silencio. ¿Eso era todo?  
—Ven conmigo, Mello.  
Le pidió Near, y pasó a su lado para salir por la misma puerta por la que el rubio había entrado. Extrañamente, Mello no se negó, sino que lo siguió.  
Near lo guió hasta el techo del edificio. El recorrido fue en silencio. Mello seguía pensando en qué se había metido, y en que posiblemente habría sido mejor permanecer en su viejo y descuidado apartamento con Matt el resto de la noche. Pero no iba a negar que una parte de él sentía la curiosidad de saber que había planeado el albino como para llamarlo con tanta urgencia de un día para otro, exactamente en el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Acaso era su forma de remendar las cosas? ¿De decirle de alguna manera que quería que entre ellos todo estuviera bien? No, sería idiota de su parte pensar eso, y Mello sabía que Near no era un idiota.  
Una vez que estuvieron al aire libre, el rubio pudo ver debajo de un techo que cubría parte del lugar un mantel azul oscuro con una cesta de mimbre y un par de mantas en el suelo. Se quedó quieto, a unos pasos de la puerta. No terminaba de entender de que se trataba todo eso.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
Preguntó Near al ver que los pasos de su acompañante se detenían, volteándolo a ver.  
—...¿Qué es todo esto, Near?  
Fue esta vez el mayor quién preguntó, mirando a la cesta que descansaba sobre el mantel y luego al chico, que con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros le devolvía la mirada.  
-Un picnic de cumpleaños... No es mucho, pero en estas circunstancias, creo que es lo mejor que podríamos hacer.  
¿Un picnic de cumpleaños? ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo a Near me importaba su cumpleaños?  
Mello negó, más para si mismo que para Near, y luego los ojos celestes se dirigieron al más joven.  
—¿Por qué harías esto?  
La pregunta tomó a Near por sorpresa y por primera vez, no supo exactamente qué responder. Miró al picnic y luego a Mello de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Porque es tu cumpleaños.  
Casi con cautela, Mello se acercó al picnic. Near lo siguió, y tomó la iniciativa de sentarse en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas.  
—¿Desde cuándo te importa mi cumpleaños? ¿No tienes fechas más importantes que memorizar?  
—Sólo quería ser amable contigo. Nunca olvidé cuando era tu cumpleaños. Todos estos años lo recordé... No te preocupes. No esperaba que recordarás el mío, si eso es lo que piensas. Sólo siéntate y festejemos.  
Algo en su tono de voz lo hacía parecer tan auténtico que a Mello incluso le daba miedo. No entendía el por qué su rival había decidido festejar su cumpleaños para él, pero sin embargo, en silencio se sentó a su lado. Con cierta distancia, claro.  
Sin decir una palabra, Near abrió la cesta y sacó de allí una botella de vino que Mello pudo reconocer como uno caro, y un simpático trozo de pastel de chocolate con un chocolate en la parte superior donde se leía "Happy Birthday!". Era demasiado inocente de su parte para ser cierto, y eso hacía que Mello quisiera reírse en su cara, pero no lo hizo.  
—Así que... Me llamaste para comer pastel y tomar alcohol viendo las estrellas. ¿No es demasiado para alguien como tú?  
Near frunció ligeramente el ceño, negando de inmediato.  
—No. Cuando estábamos en Wammy, Matt siempre te llevaba un trozo de pastel de chocolate en tu cumpleaños. Y festejaban con todos los niños en el parque. Supongo que el vino es un detalle extra, pensé que te gustaría.  
Eso dejó a Mello en silencio por un momento. ¿Near le prestaba atención a como pasaba sus cumpleaños en el orfanato? Eso definitivamente era nuevo. Siempre pensó que estaba demasiado absorto en su mundo como para fijarse en detalles tan inservibles como ese. Pero aparentemente, el enano que tanto le molestaba era más que eso. Y aquella revelación lo dejaba bastante sorprendido, a decir verdad.  
—Así que, recuerdas como eran las cosas allí. Siempre creí que no sabías que era mi cumpleaños. O que no te importaba. Después de todo, ni siquiera te nolestabas en decirme feliz cumpleaños. ¿Y haces todo esto de repente?  
Near bajó la mirada a la botella de vino que estaba frente a él, pensando en que responder. Nunca había pensado en por qué él no estaba presente en los cumpleaños del rubio. Tal vez era porque siempre se sentía excluido de las celebraciones en el orfanato, tal vez era porque temía que Mello lo culpara de arruinar su cumpleaños con su presencia. De cualquier forma, sabía que ahora que nadie estaba para él, necesitaba que alguna persona le recordara que aquel día podía ser algo bonito. Y si no tenía a nadie más para hacerlo, entonces suponía que él tendría que encargarse de hacerlo sentirse especial en su día.  
—Nunca quise que sintieras que no me importaba, Mello. Lo hacía. Aún lo hace, todos los trece de diciembre pienso en eso. Y a decir verdad, me alegra poder compartir esto contigo hoy, aunque yo no sea la persona a la que quieres ver... Pero creo que, ambos, podemos hacer una excepción y simplemente olvidar todo eso por un par de horas. Y luego podrás marcharte, tú continuarás tu camino y yo el mío. Pero, por hoy, intenta olvidar que me odias y hagamos que esto funcione.  
Para sorpresa de Near, eso le sacó una sonrisa al más grande. Suspiró y tomó el vino en una mano para abrirlo. No iba a mentir, se sentía bien que alguien recordara su cumpleaños además de Matt. Por más bizarra que aquella escena fuera para él, debía admitir que la atención que recibía porque fuera su día le gustaba. Aunque fuera por parte de su rival.  
—¿Sabes? Te odio. Y posiblemente nunca deje de hacerlo. Pero debo admitir que este vino es bueno, y el pastel se ve bien, así que voy a darte el crédito de eso y no te mandaré al diablo y me marcharé.  
Near sonrió casi de forma infantil. Tomó una de las mantas y se cubrió con ella por el frío, después de todo, sólo llevaba su camisa y jeans, mientras que Mello estaba más abrigado con los pantalones de cuero y la chaqueta.  
Una extraña satisfacción llenaba a Near, que vio a Mello ignorar la copa que estaba en la cesta y beber directamente de la botella. Él no bebería, ambos tenían en claro eso. Nunca lo había hecho, no le gustaba la idea. Pero sabía que a Mello sí, y se trataba de él en ese momento. En realidad, se trataba de él en todo momento. A veces le era difícil no pensar que haría el rubio en su posición, cómo actuaría ante las adversidades que se le ponían en frente. Y de nuevo, por más de que pudiera suponer algunas de sus acciones, nunca estaba seguro del todo. Así era Mello, y eso le gustaba de él. Desde que habían sido niños, eso le atraía de él. Su forma explosiva de ser, única, tan rampante y casi feroz. La dedicación que le ponía a cada cosa que se decidía a hacer. A veces deseaba él mismo tener un poco de ese entusiasmo. No le sorprendía saber que ambos serían los perfectos sucesores de L juntos, eran exactamente las dos caras de la moneda que al juntarse hacían una combinación perfecta. Pero sabía que Mello jamás aceptaría eso, y jamás aceptaría verlo como nada más que un rival, y no un compañero. Sin embargo, disfrutaba de verlo en aquel momento con él, sin maldecirlo o queriendo marcharse, y aceptando en cambio su propuesta de cumpleaños.  
—La última vez que realmente festejé mi cumpleaños fue cuando tenía catorce, en Wammy. Definitivamente no eres un gran organizador de eventos, pero esto es lo más cercano a una celebración que he tenido en años.  
Admitió el rubio luego de haberle dado un trago al vino, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás y mirando la ciudad, una vista maravillosa desde lo alto del edificio.  
—Lo recuerdo. Matt intentó hacer un pastel de cumpleaños para ti. Le dijimos que simplemente comprara uno porque no sabía cocinar, pero insistió en que no debía ser difícil. Roger estaba tan molesto cuando casi prende fuego la cocina.  
Mencionó Near con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esos días donde todo era más sencillo. Mello asintió, bebiendo nuevamente.  
—Matt era un idiota. Al menos me regaló cinco barras de chocolate ese día, eso arregló un poco no haber tenido pastel ese año. Pero fue un buen día, a pesar de eso. Nos juntamos todos en la sala principal y fue divertido. Excepto tú, claro.  
Near suspiró, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo, y quedándose un segundo apreciando esa imagen. El perfil de Mello, que le parecía tan extraño verlo de adulto y con aquella cicatriz, mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca y bebía otro largo trago. La luz de la luna y las luces de la ciudad en él le daban un aspecto extraño, todo aquello le parecía una película, y no como si él fuera el protagonista, sino como si la estuviera viendo desde afuera, porque le parecía casi imposible que el mayor estuviera allí con él. Que hubiera aceptado pasar las últimas horas de su cumpleaños en compañía de alguien a quien odiaba, por mucho que esa afirmación no le gustara a Near.  
—Ambos sabemos que no me querías allí. ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando Matt quiso hacerte una fiesta sorpresa y me pidió ayuda a mí para organizarla? Estabas tan enojado cuando te enteraste que no saliste de tu cuarto en todo el día. No quería repetir una escena así.  
—Bueno, tienes razón. A decir verdad ver tu rostro me amargaba el día. No quería verlo el mismo día de mi cumpleaños.  
Por más de que aquello no era un cumplido, Near soltó una corta risa y se envolvió más con la manta, mirando al frente la vista panorámica que tenían de los edificios iluminados que llenaban la ciudad.  
—Lo sé. Después de todo, me lo recordabas todo el tiempo. Pero no te guardo rencor por ello, Mello. En realidad, me importas mucho. Durante todos estos años lo hiciste, aunque no estuvieras allí. Siempre me pregunté que fue de ti. Esperaba que estuvieras bien donde fuera que estabas.  
Mello fue quien soltó una risa esta vez, pero más bien irónica. Ya iba por la mitad de la botella, y aún no había tocado el pastel, ni se notaban indicios de que estuviera al menos un poco ebrio.  
—¿Qué es todo esto de ponerte cursi por mi cumpleaños? ¿Ahora pretendes sentir algo? Casi hasta podría creerte.  
Esas palabras hicieron que Near se diera vuelta a mirarlo.  
—Creo que sigues teniendo una idea errónea de mi. Siempre sentí algo por ti, no es algo nuevo.  
Y esta vez, fue Mello quien bajó la botella para mirarlo a él. Hacía años no se veían a los ojos, y era extraño para ambos, más no incómodo. Siempre había existido una conexión entre ellos, por más de que Mello lo considerara una rivalidad, Near sabía que era más que eso.  
Sin saber exactamente qué responder a eso, Mello volvió a mirar al frente y tomar un trago de vino. Near lo imitó, y su mirada volvió al paisaje de concreto.  
Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Mello bebiendo de vez en cuando, estando cada vez más cerca de terminar el vino, y Near acurrucado en si mismo y cubierto con la manta que le daba calor. Aún así, el silencio no era incómodo. Ambos sabían que estaban pensando, por más de que no pudieran descifrar que se le pasaba por la cabeza al otro. Fue finalmente Near quien rompió el silencio y se movió para tomar el pastel, acercándolo a Mello con una cuchara.  
—No tengo velas, pero al menos puedes comerlo. Feliz cumpleaños, Mello.  
Aquellas palabras, provenientes del chico al que tanto aclamaba detestar, hicieron que tuviera un sentimiento cálido dentro de él. Tal vez, después de todo, no lo odiaba tanto como pensaba. 

Mello y Near pasaron gran parte de la noche en el techo del edificio, recordando sus viejas anécdotas en el orfanato y con Near escuchando atentamente las que el rubio tenía para contar después de haberlo dejado hacia unos años. Se olvidaron de quienes eran por un rato. De Kira. De todo lo que había estado moviéndolos incansablemente durante todos esos años, y simplemente actuaron como si fueran dos viejos conocidos. Hasta que, ya en las horas de la madrugada, Mello finalmente se puso de pie y dio por finalizado aquel pequeño festejo que habían tenido. Near lo acompañó hasta la puerta, y después de toda aquella velada que habían tenido, lo vio marcharse en la oscuridad. Se quedó quieto unos segundos. ¿Estaba feliz? Sí, posiblemente más feliz de lo que había estado en años. ¿Estaba conforme? Eso era más debatible. Pero, pensar en que Mello lo había tratado como a un igual durante al menos unas horas después de tantos años de odio, le daba esperanzas. Hacía que pensara que, tal vez, cuando todo aquello terminara, cuando atraparan a Kira y el mundo volviera a la normalidad, todo podría ser diferente. Que tal vez, sin la presión de vengar la muerte de L, sin la presión de atrapar al mayor asesino de esos últimos años, y siendo sólo dos jóvenes, pudieran tener una relación normal. Pudieran aprovechar todos esos años que habían perdido y empezar, tal vez, una nueva era.  
Near sonrió, mientras miraba el camino por el que Mello se había marchado, y entró al edificio. Tal vez esa noche finalmente pudiera conciliar el sueño en paz.


End file.
